yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/1
Arapça harfli ayet metni *يَا أَيُّهَا النَّبِيُّ إِذَا طَلَّقْتُمُ النِّسَاءَ فَطَلِّقُوهُنَّ لِعِدَّتِهِنَّ وَأَحْصُوا الْعِدَّةَ ۖ وَاتَّقُوا اللَّهَ رَبَّكُمْ ۖ لَا تُخْرِجُوهُنَّ مِنْ بُيُوتِهِنَّ وَلَا يَخْرُجْنَ إِلَّا أَنْ يَأْتِينَ بِفَاحِشَةٍ مُبَيِّنَةٍ ۚ وَتِلْكَ حُدُودُ اللَّهِ ۚ وَمَنْ يَتَعَدَّ حُدُودَ اللَّهِ فَقَدْ ظَلَمَ نَفْسَهُ ۚ لَا تَدْرِي لَعَلَّ اللَّهَ يُحْدِثُ بَعْدَ ذَٰلِكَ أَمْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Yâ eyyuhâ-nnebiyyu iżâ tallektumu-nnisâe fetallikûhunne li’iddetihinne ve ahsû-l’idde(te)(s) vettekû(A)llâhe rabbekum lâ tuḣricûhunne min buyûtihinne velâ yaḣrucne illâ en ye/tîne bifâhişetin mubeyyine(tin)© vetilke hudûdu(A)llâh(i)© vemen yete’adde hudûda(A)llâhi fekad zaleme nefseh(u)© lâ tedrî le’alla(A)llâhe yuhdiśu ba’de żâlike emrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *1. yâ eyyuhâ : ey *2. en nebiyyu : nebî *3. izâ tallaktum(u) : boşadığınız zaman *4. en nisâe : kadınlar *5. fe tallikû-hunne : o taktirde onları (kadınları) boşayın *6. li : için, içinde, de *7. iddeti-hinne : kadınların üç adet (hayz hali) dönemi *8.' ve ahsû' : ve sayın *9. el iddete : muayyen miktar, belirli sayı, müddet (günlerin sayısı) *10. ve ittekû : ve takva sahibi olun *11. allâhe : Allah *12. rabbe-kum : sizin Rabbiniz *13. lâ tuhricû-hunne : onları (kadınları) çıkarmayın *14. min buyûti-hinne : evlerinden *15.' ve lâ yahrucne' : ve çıkmasınlar *16. illâ : ancak, den başka, olmadıkça *17.' en ye'tîne' : gelmeleri *18.' bi fâhişetin' : fahişelik ile, kötülük ile, hayasızlık ile *19. mubeyyinetin : açık, açıkça *20. ve tilke : ve bu *21. hudûdu : hudut, sınır *22.' allâhi' : Allah *23. ve men : ve kim *24. yeteadde : aşar *25. hudûde : hudut, sınır *26.' allâhi' : Allah *27. fe : o taktirde *28. kad : olmuştu, olmuş olur *29. zaleme : zulmetti *30. nefse-hu ''': kendi nefsine *31. '''lâ tedrî : bilmezsin, bilemezsin *32. lealle : umulur ki, belki, böylece *33.' allâhe' : Allah *34. yuhdısu : ihdas eder, husule getirir, meydana getirir *35. ba'de zâlike : bundan sonra *36. emren : emir, iş, durum Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ey Peygamber, kadınları boşayacağınız zaman temiz oldukları vakit boşayın ve müddetlerini sayın ve çekinin Rabbiniz Allah'tan; çıkarmayın onları evlerinden ve onlar da çıkmasınlar, ancak apaçık bir çirkin harekette bulunurlarsa o başka ve işte bunlardır Allah'ın sınırları ve kim Allah'ın sınırlarını aşarsa gerçekten de kendisine zulmeder; bilmezsin, belki de Allah, bundan sonra bir iş çıkarıverir. * *'dipnot' :Müddet, üç hayız zamanıdır. Evlerden maksat kendi evleridir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Ey Peygamber, kadınları boşadığınız zaman, iddetleri süresinde (temizlendiklerinde) boşayın ve iddeti sayın. Rabbiniz Allah'tan korkun. Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, onlar da çıkmasınlar; ancak açık 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' göstermeleri durumu başka. Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını çiğnerse, gerçekte o, kendi nefsine zulmetmiş olur. Sen bilmezsin; olabilir ki Allah, bunun arkasından bir iş (durum) oluşturur. Ahmet Varol Meali *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşayacağınızda iddetleri içinde (temizlik dönemlerinde) boşayın ve iddeti sayın. Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan sakının. Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. Kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Ancak apaçık bir hayasızlık yapmaları durumu müstesna. Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını aşarsa o kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bilemezsin olur ki Allah, bundan sonra bir durum ortaya çıkarır. 1 * *'DİPNOT1' :1.Eşler arasında bir sevgi bağı oluşturur da boşanmaktan vazgeçerler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşayacağınızda, onları, iddetlerini gözeterek boşayın ve iddeti sayın; Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan sakının; onları, apaçık bir hayasızlık yapmaları hali bir yana evlerinden çıkarmayın, onlar da çıkmasınlar. Bunlar, Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Allah'ın sınırlarını kim aşarsa, şüphesiz, kendine yazık etmiş olur. Bilmezsin, olur ki, Allah bunun ardından bir hal meydana getirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Ey peygamber! Kadınları boşamak istediğinizde, onları iddetlerini dikkate alarak (temizlik hâlinde) boşayın ve iddeti sayın.551 Rabbiniz olan Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakının. Apaçık bir hayâsızlık yapmaları dışında onları (bekleme süresince) evlerinden çıkarmayın, kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Bunlar Allah’ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah’ın sınırlarını aşarsa, şüphesiz kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bilemezsin, olur ki Allah, sonra yeni bir durum ortaya çıkarır. * *'DİPNOT' :İddet, boşanan kadının eşiyle irtibatının tamamen kesilmesi için dinen beklenmesi gereken süredir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşayacağınızda, onları iddetlerini gözeterek boşayın ve iddeti de sayın. Rabbiniz Allah'tan korkun. Apaçık bir hayasızlık yapmaları hali bir yana, onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını aşarsa, şüphesiz kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bilemezsin, olur ki Allah, bundan sonra bir durum ortaya çıkarıverir. * *'DİPNOT' :Âyette, Hz. Peygamber’e hitap edilmişse de hüküm umumîdir, bütün ümmete yöneliktir. Âyete göre, boşanması istenen kadınlar, iddetleri dikkate alınarak, âdetten temizlendikten sonra boşanır. Boşanmış kadının da iddetine riayet edilir, yani üç hayız veya temizlenme müddeti tamamlanmadan, -ric’î talakta- koca, karısına dönebilir. Bu süre dolduktan sonra boşama kesinleşir. Boşanan kadınlara zarar vermemek, âyette belirtilen mahzur ortaya çıkmadıkça, iddetlerinin bitimine kadar evde kalmalarını sağlamak icap eder. Âyette, bu süre içinde yeni bir durum ortaya çıkabileceği hatırlatılmaktadır ki bu, nefretin sevgiye dönüşmesi, pişmanlığın belirmesi ve eşler arasında uzlaşma meydana gelmesidir. Aslında bir hadiste belirtildiğine göre boşama, helâl olmakla beraber Allah’ın hoşlanmadığı bir helâldîr. Edip Yüksel Meali *Ey peygamber, kadınları boşadığınız zaman boşama sürelerini gözetin ve bu süreyi iyice hesaplayın. Rabbiniz olan ALLAH'ı dinleyin. Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, onlar da çıkmasınlar (kötü davranarak onları buna zorlamayın). Ancak kanıtlanmış bir zina işlemeleri bunun dışındadır. ALLAH'ın yasası budur. Kim ALLAH'ın yasasını çiğnerse kendisine zulmetmiş olur. Bilmezsin, belki ALLAH bundan sonra (olumlu) bir iş ortaya çıkarır. * *'DİPNOT' :Boşanan kadın tekrar evlenebilmek için üç aybaşı hali beklemelidir (2:228). Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşamak istediğiniz zaman onları iddetleri içinde boşayın ve iddeti de sayın. Rabbiniz Allah'tan korkun. Apaçık bir hayasızlık yapmaları hali bir yana, onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını aşarsa, şüphesiz kendine zulmetmiş olur. Bilmezsin, olur ki Allah, bundan sonra bir durum ortaya çıkarıverir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ey o Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınız vakıt ıddetlerine doğru boşayın ve ıddeti sayın ve Rabbınız Allahdan korkun, onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, kendileri de çıkmasınlar meğer ki açık bir terbiyesizlik etmiş olalar, bunlar Allahın ta'yin ettiği hududdur ve her kim Allahın hududuna tecavüz ederse nefsine zulmetmiş olur, bilmezsin belki Allah onun arkasından bir iş çıkarır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınız vakit hemen iddetlerinden sayılacak bir zamanda boşayın ve iddeti sayın ve Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan korkun ve onları evlerinden çıkarmayın ve kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Meğer ki, apaçık bir kötülük, (meydana) getirmiş olsunlar ve işte bunlar, Allah'ın tayin ettiği huduttur. Ve her kim Allah'ın hududuna tecavüz ederse, mutlaka kendi nefsine zulmetmiş olur. Bilmezsin, olabilir ki Allah, ondan sonra bir iş vücuda getirir. Muhammed Esed *EY PEYGAMBER! Kadınları boşaniyetlendiğinizde, 1 onlar için belirlenmiş iddeti gözetecek şekilde boşayın 2 ve süreyi dikkatlice hesaplayın ve Allah'a, Rabbinize karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincinde olun. Onları evlerinizden kovmayın 3 ve açıkça hayasız davranışlarda bulunmadıkça 4 onlar ayrılmazorunda bırakılmasın. 5 Bunlar, Allah'ın koyduğu sınırlardır; ve kim Allah tarafından konulan sınırları aşarsa, aslında kendisine karşı haksızlık etmiş olur: ey insan, sen onu bilmezsin, ama, o ihlalden sonra Allah, yeniden bazı şeylerin meydana gelmesini sağlayabilir. 6 * DİPNOTLAR : -------------- *1)Çoğul hitap kalıbının kullanılması, bütün bir topluma seslenildiğini göstermektedir. *2)Bkz. 2:228 ve ilgili notlar, özellikle not 215. Büyük hukukçuların çoğunluğu, boşamanın kesin ve geri-dönülmez olması için gerekli olan üç duyurunun (karş. 2:229'un ilk paragrafı), kocaya kararını yeniden gözden geçirebileceği bir zamanın tanınması ve böylece sonradan pişman olacağı acele bir karar almasına engel olunması amacıyla tek tek yapılması, yani üç aylık bekleme-dönemine yayılacak şekilde yapılması gerektiği görüşündedirler. Bu hüküm, Hz. Peygamber'in meşhur bir Hadisine de uygun düşmektedir: “Allah katında izin verilen fiillerin en çirkini (ebğadu'l-halâl) boşamadır” (Abdullah b. Ömer'den naklen Ebû Dâvûd). Başka bir deyişle, boşama, zorunlu bir meşruiyet hali olup ancak başka hiçbir şeyin evliliği çekilmez olmaktan kurtaramayacağı hallerde başvurulabilir. *3)Yani, iddet süresince. Aşağıda 6. notta gösterildiği gibi, bu süre zarfında koca, karısının geçimini evli olduğu zamanki hayat standartlarını koruyacak şekilde sağlamakla yükümlüdür. *4)Mesela, kocalarının onların hayatlarını idameyi teminden vazgeçmeleri suretiyle. (Bu özel talimat, boşanan bir kadının evini kendi iradesi ile terk etmesinin yasak olduğunu göstermez.) *5)Yasal olarak kadının ancak böyle bir durumda koca evinden çıkarılabileceğini îmaen. Fâhişe (“hayasızca davranışlar”) terimi konusunda bkz. sure 4, not 14. *6)İbni ‘Abbâs'a (Râzî'den naklen) ve öteki birçok otoriteye göre (bkz. İbni Kesîr) bu ifade, boşanma kesinleşmeden önce, bir uzlaşmanın ve bu nedenle evlilik ilişkisinin devamının mümkün olduğuna işarettir (bkz. 2. sure 228. ayetin ikinci bölümü ve 229. ayetin ilk paragrafı). Suat Yıldırım *Ey Peygamber! Eşlerinizi boşayacağınız vakit onların iddetlerini dikkate alarak boşayın ve iddeti dikkatle sayın. Rabbiniz olan Allah'a karşı gelmekten, özellikle eşlerinizin hukukuna zarar vermekten sakının. Onlar zina gibi açık bir hayasızlık irtikâb etmedikçe siz onları evlerinizden çıkarmayın. Kendileri de çıkıp gitmesinler. İşte Allah’ın hudutları! Kim Allah’ın hudutlarını çiğnerse hakikaten kendine zulmetmiş olur. Nereden bileceksin, bakarsın Allah bundan sonra yeni bir durum meydana getirir. 2/228-2/233; 4/19 * *''' DİPNOT''' :Yüce Allah öbür peygamberlere (a.s.) hep özel isimleriyle “Ya İbrâhim!” “Ya Mûsâ!” diyerek hitap ederken Hz. Peygambere her seferinde, nübüvvet yani peygamberlik ulvî makamını anarak hitap buyurmuştur. Böylece Allah onun yüce mevkiine dikkat çekmektedir. İlk hitap Hz. Peygamber (a.s.)’a ise de âyetin devamının cemi sîgasıyla ümmete olduğu aşikârdır. Şartlar gerektirdiğinde boşama sorumluluğunu üstüne alacak koca, mübahlar içinde en çok istenmeyen bu işlemi yapacaksa âyet ona meşrû olan şekli bildiriyor. Şöyle ki: Evvela bunu yeterli bir düşünce sürecinden sonra kararlaştırmalı ve muayyen bir zamanı beklemelidir. O da karısının ay halini tamamladığı zaman, temizlik halinin başlangıcını kollamaktır. Temizlenme başlayıp hiç temas kurmadıkları bir dönemde bir talakla boşar. Böylece bir süreden beri hanımıyla yatmayan koca, bir de boşayınca kısa bir müddet sonra karısını özleyebilir. İddet bitmeden kocasının, rücu hakkı vardır. Evlilik böylece devam ettirilebilir. Eğer böyle olmazsa, boşanan kadının bir başka kocaya varabilmesi için üç âdet görmesi gerekir. Bu, yaklaşık üç ay kadar bir süredir. Bu süre dolmadan koca karısını, evden çıkaramaz, kadın kendisi de çıkamaz. Âyetin sonu, bu boşanmadan sonra, Allah Teâlânın yeni bir durum ortaya çıkarabileceğini bildiriyor: O da pişmanlığın belirmesi, akl-ı selimin hakim olması, yuva yıkmanın acı sonuçlarının hatırlanarak nefret yerine sevginin gelmesi neticesinde evliliğin daha sağlamlaşmış bir şekilde yeniden kurulmasıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Ey peygamber, kadınları boşa(mak iste)diğiniz zaman onları iddetleri içinde (adetten temiz oldukları sırada) boşayın ve iddeti sayın (üç defa adet görüp temizlenmelerini hesabedin). Rabbiniz Allah'tan korkun (bekleme süresi içinde) onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. Kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Ancak apaçık bir edepsizlik yapmaları durumu, bu hükmün dışındadır (o zaman evden çıkarabilirsiniz). Bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını geçerse, kendisine yazık etmiş olur. Bilmezsin belki Allah, bundan sonra (iddet süresi içinde) yeni bir iş ortaya çıkarır (gönülleri uzlaştırıp birleşme ortamı yaratır). Şaban Piriş Meali *-Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşayacağınız zaman, onları bekleme süresi içinde boşayın ve bekleme sürelerini sayın. Rabbiniz olan Allah’tan korkun. Açık bir ahlaksızlık yapmadıkça onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. Onlar da çıkmasınlar. İşte bu, Allah’ın kanunudur. Kim Allah’ın kanunlarını çiğnerse kendisine zulmetmiş olur. Bilmezsin ki Allah, belki bundan sonra yeni bir durum ortaya çıkarır. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Ey Peygamber! Hanımlarınızı boşayacağınız zaman, iddetlerini gözeterek boşayın; iddetlerini de sayın. Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan korkun. Apaçık bir fuhuş işlemedikçe onları evlerinden çıkarmayın; onlar da çıkmasınlar. Bunlar Allah'ın çizdiği sınırlardır. Kim Allah'ın sınırlarını aşarsa, kendisine yazık etmiş olur. Bilemezsin, belki de Allah bundan sonra yeni bir durum ortaya çıkarır.(1) * * DİPNOT1 :1) Belki taraflara anlayış verir veya daha başka bir sebeple yuva yıkılmaktan kurtulur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Ey Peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınız zaman iddetlerine doğru boşayın ve iddeti iyi sayın! Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan sakının! Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın; onlar da çıkmasınlar. Apaçık ve belgeli bir yüzsüzlük yapmaları durumu müstesna. İşte bunlar Allah'ın sınırlarıdır. Allah'ın sınırlarını çiğneyen kendi benliğine zulmetmiş olur. Bilemezsin, belki Allah bundan sonra yeni bir iş/oluş ortaya çıkarır. Yusuf Ali (English) *O Prophet!(5503) When ye do divorce women,(5504) divorce them at their prescribed periods,(5505) and count (accurately), their prescribed periods: And fear Allah your Lord:(5506) and turn them not out of their houses, nor shall they (themselves) leave,(5507) except in case they are guilty of some open lewdness, those are limits set by Allah. and any who transgresses the limits of Allah, does verily wrong his (own) soul: thou knowest not if perchance Allah will bring about thereafter some new situation.(5508) * ------------- *'5503' Note that in the first instance the Prophet is himself addressed individually, as the Teacher and representative of the Community. Then the actual directions: "when ye . . .": are addressed to the Community collectively. 5504 "Of all things permitted by law, Divorce is the most hateful in the sight of Allah": see Introduction to this Surah. The general directions and limitations of Divorce may be studied in 2:228-232, 236-237, 241, and notes; also 4:35. 5505 'Iddah, as a technical term in divorce law, is explained in n. 254 to 2:228. Its general meaning is "a prescribed period": in that general sense it is used in 2:185 for a prescribed period of fasting. 5506 The prescribed period (see last note) is in the interests of the wife, of the husband, of an unborn child (if there is any), and of sex laws in nature, and therefore the elementary dictates of refined human society. In English Law the six months interval between the decree nisi and the decree absolute in divorce attains the same purpose in a round-about way. The Commentators suggest that the divorce should not be pronounced during the courses. Read with 2:222, this implies that any incipient differences between husband and wife should not be forced to an issue at a time when sex is least attractive and almost repulsive. Everything should be done to strengthen the social and spiritual aspects of marriage and keep down stray impulses of animal instinct. The parties are to think seriously in a mood of piety, keeping the fear of Allah in their minds. 5507 As Islam treats the married woman as a full juristic personality in every sense of the term, a married woman has a right, in the married state, to a house or apartment of her own. And a house or apartment implies the reasonable expenses for its upkeep and for her own and her children's maintenance. And this is obligatory not only in the married state, but during the ‘ iddah, which is necessarily a most trying period for the woman. During this period she must not only not be turned out, but it is not decent for her to leave of her own accord, lest the chances of reconciliation should be diminished: see the next note. 5508 A reconciliation is possible, and is indeed recommended at every stage. The first serious differences between the parties are to be submitted to a family council on which both sides are represented (4:35); divorce is not to be pronounced when mutual physical attraction is at an ebb (n. 5506); when it is pronounced, there should be a period of probationary waiting; dower has to be paid and due provision has to be made for many things on equitable terms; every facility has to be given for reconciliation till the last moment, and impediments are provided against hasty impulse leading to rupture. Thou knowest not if perchance Allah will bring about thereafter some new situation. M. Pickthall (English) *O Prophet! When ye (men) put away women, put them away for their (legal) period and reckon the period, and keep your duty to Allah, your Lord. Expel them not from their houses nor let them go forth unless they commit open immorality. Such are the limits (imposed by) Allah; and whoso transgresseth Allah's limits, he verily wrongeth his soul. Thou knowest not: it may be that Allah will afterward bring some new thing to pass. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *65-TALAK: *Ey Peygamber! ünvanıyla anılan ve ta'zim edilen Peygamberlerin sonuncusu! Burada önce Peygamber'e nida ile başlanması onun, ümmetin tebliğcisi ve önderi olduğunu göstermesi yanında, beyan edilecek boşama tarzının onun şeriatına ait Allah tarafından gönderilen yeni bir hüküm olması hasebiyle, duyurma ve tebliğine itina gösterilmesi hususunda bir tenbih ifade etmektedir. Yoksa açıklanacak hüküm, Peygamber'in kendisine mahsus olmayıp umumidir. Onun için hitab genelleştirilerek buyuruluyor ki kadınları boşadığınız vakit yani boşamak istediğiniz takdirde onların iddetlerini gözeterek boşayın, yani âdetleri olan sayılı hayız günlerini hesab ederek ondan önce temiz zamanında bir talak ile boşayın. İşte talak verilecek olunca onun en güzel ve sünnet olan şekli, kadını âdetinden önce temiz bulunduğu esnada cinsel ilişkide bulunmaksızın bir talak ile boşamaktır. Binaenaleyh "Sana âdet görmekden soruyorlar. Deki: "O eziyettir." Âdet halinde kadınlardan çekilin, temizleninceye kadar onlara yaklaşmayın.." (Bakara, 2/222) emri gereğince hem tabii olarak hem de şeriate göre uzaklaşma zamanı olup beklemek gerekeceğinden hayız günlerinde veya cinsel ilişki meydana gelmiş temizlik zamanı içinde boşayıp salıvermek, bu emre ters düşeceği için haramdır, bid'attır, çirkindir ve günahtır. Üç talak birden boşamak ise daha çirkin ve daha günahtır. Bu boşama şeklinde esas itibariyle talak vuku bulduğu gibi yapılan fiil de günah sayılmaktadır. Çünkü asıl boşama, erkeklerin iradesine bırakılmış olduğu için onu gerçekleştirmekle meydana gelir, batıl olmaz ise de çirkin surette veya lüzumundan fazla, hem emre hem hikmet ve maslahata ters düşen bir zarar, bir nankörlük ve bir ahlâksızlıktır. *Bunun hikmeti: "O'nun âyetlerinden biri de, kendileriyle kaynaşmanız için size kendi nefislerinizden eşler yaratması ve aranıza sevgi ve merhamet koymasıdır." (Rûm, 30/21) buyurulduğu üzere evlilikten maksat, karı ve koca arasında Allah Teâlâ'nın yaratmış olduğu arzunun tatmini ile sevgi ve merhamet üzerine bir aile kurmak, onun hukuk ve vazifelerini yüklenerek "iffetli yaşamak , zina etmemek..." (Nisâ, 4/24) âyeti gereğince iffet ve iyilikle temiz bir cinsel ilişki ve üreme gayesine hizmet olduğu cihetle, karı koca arasında insanlık hali ufak tefek dedikodu ve az çok kırgınlık yahut önemsiz meseleler dolayısıyla sıkıntı veya ferahlık gerektiren geçici haller eksik olmasa bile, tabii arzu ve sükun kesilmedikçe aile binasının yıkılmaması lazım gelir. Fakat o istek ve sükun kesilecek olursa o vakit temel çürümüş ve karı koca arasında bir nevi tabii bir boşama vuku bulmuş olacağından, şer'i boşama da mümkün olabilir. Böyle bir halde devam etmek başlangıçtan daha kolay olduğu cihetle kadının kusur ve kabahati olmadıkça tabii arzunun kaybolmasına karşılık, dini, ahlâkı ve edebi ile takva hissi ve vefa şuuru, önceki hakların ihlâl edilmesine ve aile binasının yıkılmasına razı oluvermez. Lakin iş yalnız arzunun kesilmesinden ibaret olmayıp bir de kadının kocasına karşı kibir ve geçimsizliği, yahut düşmanlık kasdı yüz göstermeye ve istenilen dostluk ve hoşgörü yerine, böylece kin ve nefret girmeye başlarsa, işte o zaman erkeğin "onlardan sakının" emri gereğince korunmakla emrolunduğu düşmanlık ve geçimsizlik mahzurunun tabii şekillerinden birisi olan boşama, şer'i bir ihtiyaç halini alır. Yoksa kızgınlık veya şehvet düşkünlüğü neticesi meydana gelen boşama, bir evin yıkımı ve nikah nimeti için nankörlük olur. Bir çok durumda da önceden ihtiyaç olduğu zannedilir de sonradan pişman olunur. O yüzden talak verileceği zaman iyi ve çok düşünmeli, bütün ruh halleri, din ve ahlâk esasları hesaba katılmalıdır. İcab ettiği zaman telafi edilebilmesi için şeriatın bahşettiği fırsatlar elden kaçırılmamalıdır. Zira ruhda gizli kalan arzular, kapalı işlerden olduğu için hiddet ve nefret zamanında hissedilemez de sonradan deprenir, zararlara, günahlara sürükler ve Allah'ın neler yaratacağı bilinmez. Onun için ihtiyaç anında meşru kılınmış bulunan talakın verilmesinde mekruh ve güzel olan çeşitleri vardır. Evvela kadına yaklaşmanın mekruh olduğu âdet günlerinde boşamak haramdır. Boşama vuku bulursa da boşayan burada emredilen şeklin tersine hareket etmiş olmasından dolayı günaha girmiş olur. Çünkü yaklaşmanın caiz olmadığı ve tabii arzuya zıt olan o eziyetli halde kadındaki isteksizliğin geçici olma ihtimaline binaen kat'i ve daimi olduğuna hükmedilemez. Muhtemeldir ki, onu boşayan on gün sonra gönlünde heyecan duyacak ve yaptığına pişman olacaktır. Hem bir gün bile olsa beraber yaşamış olduğu karısını öyle bir durumda boşayıp bırakıvermek, aynı zamanda alçaklıktan başka bir şey değildir. Aynı şekilde temiz halde iken cinsi münasebette bulunduktan sonra boşamak da mekruhtur. Çünkü cinsi münasebet arzunun varlığını gösterir. Ondan sonra duyulan isteksizlik de geçici bir gevşemeden ibaret olabileceği cihetle, tabii arzunun silinmiş olduğuna hükmetmek doğru olmaz. Herhangi bir durumda üç talakı birden vermek ise, büsbütün hiddete kapılarak ve her ihtiyatı elden bırakarak bu çirkinlikleri bir defada üç kere tekrar etmek, şeriatın emrine kat kat muhalefet edip ailenin menfaatı için şer'in bahşetmiş olduğu her fırsatı elden kaçırmak olacağından dolayı kat kat çirkin ve günahtır. Bunun bu kadar çirkin ve günah olması da, nikahı düşürmek demek olan boşamanın meydana gelmesi sebebiyledir. Yoksa lağvedilir, çirkin ve günah olmasının mânâsı kalmazdı. İşte boşamanın meşru olması zarar ve fesad için değil, aile içerisinde ortaya çıkan sevgisizlik ve geçimsizlik sakıncalarını defetmek için mümkün olduğu kadar bir ıslah tecrübesi yapılmak suretiyle iki tarafın ruh hallerinin birbirinden ayrılmaya ne derece müsaid olabileceğini göstermek hikmetiyle ilgili olduğundan boşama ihtiyacını duyan kimsenin bunu en güzel şekilde kullanması emredilerek buyurulmuştur ki, "o kadınları boşadığınız, yani boşamak istediğiniz takdirde." Bu şart önce, boşamanın yalnız erkeklere ait ve onların iradelerinde bulunan bir iş olduğunu gösterir. Koca karısını boşayınca boşama, şer'i bir hak olarak sabit olur. Aksi halde olmaz. Bundan dolayıdır ki bir hadiste "Boşama, o hakkı alan kimseye aittir." buyurulmuştur. O halde kadının bunda doğrudan doğruya bir tercih hakkı yoktur. Meğer ki dilediği zaman kadına kendisini boşamakta serbest olduğuna dair, nikah zamanında veya sonra erkek tarafından bir hak tanınmış olsun. Bu olmadığı takdirde kadın ancak hul ile (fidye vermek suretiyle) kendisini kurtarmak için müracaat edebilir. Nitekim bu husus, "O zaman kadının (ayrılmak için) verdiği fidyede ikisine de bir günah yoktur.." (Bakara, 2/ 229) âyetinde de açıkça ifade edilmiştir. Bu durumda hakim, Hanefilere göre ya iki taraftan da hakem tayin ederek, ya da doğrudan sulh girişiminde bulunarak koca tarafına fidye verme teklifini yapar. Kocanın veya vekilinin teklifi kabul etmesi de bir tür boşama sayılır. Şâfiîlere göre ise fesholur. Bazı âlimler, "Eğer aralalarının açılmasından endişe duyarsanız, erkeğin ailesinden bir hakem ve kadının ailesinden bir hakem gönderin..." (Nisa, 4/35) emrine nazaran hakimin fesh ve ayrılma hakkını da kabul etmişlerdir. Hanefiler bunun, inninlik (cimadan acizlik) veya cüzzam gibi habis bir hastalık halinde kabul edilebileceğini ileri sürmüşlerdir. İkincisi, "Boşadığınız zaman." şartı, boşamanın dinî yönden Allah Teâlâ katında istenilen ve övülen bir şey olmayıp, "İki şerden en hafifi tercih edilir." hükmünce nihayet bir izinden ibaret olduğuna da işaret eder. Çünkü kayıtsız ve şartsız boşamayı teşvik mânâsı içeren hiçbir delil yoktur. Bilakis mübah olmakla beraber buğzedilen bir şey olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Bu konuda Ebu Davud ve İbnü Mâce'nin rivayet ettikleri bir hadisde "Allah (c.c)'ın yanında mübahların en nefret edileni boşamadır." denilmiş, diğer birinde de "Allah katında en sevimsiz helal boşamadır." şeklinde zikredilmiştir. Bu hadislerde mübah ve helal tabirlerinin bulunmasından dolayı bir takımları, boşamanın esasen mübah olduğunu ileri sürmüşlerse de İbnü Hümam'ın tahkikine göre en doğrusu şudur: "Boşama aslında nikah nimetine nankörlük olduğundan dolayı sakıncalıdır. Çünkü Resulullah (s.a.v) buyurmuştur ki: "Çok boşayana ve aşırı derecede zevkine düşkün olandan her birine Allah lanet etmiştir." Onun için ihtiyaç olmayınca talak, mekruh olur. Bundan dolayı buğzedilmiş olduğu söylenmiştir. Mübah tabir edilmesi, ancak ihtiyaç zamanlarında mübah olması hasebiyledir. Beyhakî de nefretin, sünnete riâyet edilmeyerek boşamanın gerçekleştirilmesi durumunda söz konusu olduğunu söylemiştir. *Şâfiîlerden İbnü Hacer'in beyanına göre; "Boşama bazen vacib, bazen mendub, bazen de haram veya mekruh olur. Vacib olan; îlâ yemini yapıp da yaklaşma arzusu bulunmayan kimsenin karısını dört ay bekletmemek için yaptığı boşama ve iki hakemin boşama görüşünde bulunmamaları halindeki talak gibi. Mendub olan talak: Kadının haklarını yerine getirmekten kocanın, gerekse kayıtsızlıktan dolayı olsun aciz olması veya kadının âdet yönüyle kendisiyle geçinmeye zorlanamayacak derecede huysuz olması, yahut kadının ahlâka aykırı durumları korkulacak derecede olmamakla beraber pek iffetli olmaması halindeki boşama gibi. Ancak bu son durumda boşama vuku bulunca kadının ahlâksızlığa düşeceğinden korkulur veya ayrılığına dayanamayarak erkeğin onunla ahlâksız yollara sapması, yahut zorluk çekmesi düşünülür, halbuki boşama olmadığı takdirde bu korkular ortaya çıkmayacak olursa o vakit talak mendub değil, harama yol açacağı cihetle mekruh, belki de haram olur. Nitekim bid'i talak, yani bu âyette emredilenin tersine, kadının âdet görmesi esnasında vuku bulan veya üç talak birden verilmek suretiyle gerçekleştirilen talak, haramdır. Bütün bu hallerin dışında meydana gelen boşamalar da mekruhtur. Çünkü nakledildiği gibi sahih hadiste "Helaller içinde Allah'a en sevimsiz olanı talaktır." buyurulması kerahetini ifade eder. Çünkü kerahetin helal ile bir arada bulunabilmesi itibariyle, helal ile buğzun birleşmesinden ilk akla gelen kerahet olur. O halde helal yönünü kuvvetlendiren sebepler bir araya geldikçe kuvvetlerinin derecesine göre kademe kademe mübah, mendub ve vacib mertebelerine doğru çıkar. Kerahet tarafını kuvvetlendiren sebepler toplandıkça da buğz (nefret), haram mertebesine varır. Buna göre helal veya mübah tabiri boşamanın vuku bulmasına işaret olup, haram olan talakın dahi verilmesiyle boşamanın meydana geleceğini gösterir. Nitekim bid'i talakın bile vuku bulacağı hakkında fakihler, icma bulunduğunu belirtmektedirler. Buna karşı İbnü Teymiyye ve İbnü Kayyim el-Cevziyye bid'i talaktan sayılan üç talak birden verip boşamanın haram olması sebebiyle, böyle bir boşamada birden fazla talakın vuku bulmaması cihetini ictihad edilmesi gereken bir mesele gibi göstererek gündeme getirmek ve böylece pek önemli bir noktaya parmak basmak istemişlerse de, bütün mezheblerin ittifakla söz birliği ettiği bir meselede, usulen ictihadın caiz olamayacağı ileri sürülerek iltifat edilmemiştir. *Fakihler boşamayı hükmü yönünden ric'i ve bayin diye iki kısma, bayini de hafif ve galiz diye iki çeşide ayırmışlardır. Boşama şekli yönüyle de, mesnun ve bid'i olmak üzere iki nev'e, mesnunu ahsen ve hasen, bid'iyi de ehaff ve eşedd diye yine iki kısma ayırmışlardır. Mesnun: Boşayacak kimselere şer'an emir ve tavsiye edilip boşamada takip edilmesi gereken şekildir. *Bu şeklin en güzeli de, söz konusu âyette emredildiği gibi temiz anında bir ric'i talakla boşamaktır. Talaklardan her birini kadının temiz zamanlarında vermek üzere ayrı ayrı üç talaka kadar varmak pek güzel olmamakla beraber hasen sayılır. Bid'î talak ise, bunların tersine hayız halinde veya cinsî münasebetin vuku bulduğu temiz zamanında boşamak, yahut her ne vakit olursa olsun üç talak birden boşama şeklidir ki bu hepsinden daha şiddetlidir. Bu sûrenin inişine kadar boşama şekillerinin güzeline ve çirkinine bakılmıyordu. Ancak sûrede bunların ayırd edilmelerinin esasları anlatılmıştır. Asıl talak, ne men ne de tavsiye edilmemekle beraber, verilmek istenildiği takdirde emredilen en güzel şeklin şu olduğu ifade edilmiştir: O kadınları, yani kendileriyle cinsî münasebette bulunup da boşamak ihtiyacını duyduğunuz kadınları, boşamak istediğiniz takdirde "bundan böyle onları iddetlerini gözeterek boşayın." Bunun, "Sayılı hayız günlerinin önünde yaklaşma imkanı olup da yaklaşılmamış olan temizlik halinde temiz olarak boşayınız." mânâsına olduğunda ittifak vardır. Ancak bu âyeti bazıları, hayızları önünde, bazıları da temizlik halinde yaklaşmayarak şeklinde tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu iki mânâ da birbirine yakındır. Çünkü hayzın önü, geleceği ve gayesi temizliktir. Abdullah b. Mes'ud (r.a)'dan "Yaklaşmadan temiz olarak," İbnü Abbas (r.a)'dan "İddetlerinin önünde" diye nakledilmiştir. Mücahid demiştir ki: "İbnü Abbas'ın yanındaydım, bir adam geldi, karısını üç talakla boşamış olduğunu söyledi. O sükut etti, hatta biz zannettik ki karısını ona geri verecektir. Sonra dedi ki: "Biriniz gider ahmakça iş yapar, sonrada gelir ey İbnü Abbas der. Halbuki Allah Teâlâ, "Kim Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona bir çıkış yolu ihsan eder." (Talâk, 65/2) buyurmuştur. Sen ise Allah'tan korkmamışsın. Şimdi ise ben sana çıkış yolu bulamam, Rabbine isyan etmişsin, karın senden bâyin talakla boş olmuştur. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ, "Ey peygamber! Kadınları boşadığınız zaman onları iddetleri içinde boşayın." buyurmuştur." Dahhak'tan : "İddet kar'; kar' hayızdır. Temiz, cima etmeden temiz olandır, sonra da üç hayız beklemektir. Katade'den "onları iddetleri içinde boşayın." âyeti, hayızdan temizlendiğinde "yaklaşmaksızın" keyfiyeti de, temiz olduğu vakit dokunmadan bir talak verir, bir talak daha boşamak icabederse, diğer bir hayız görünceye kadar bırakır, temizlendiği zaman ikinci talakı verir. Üçüncüsünü de vermek isterse, bir hayız görünceye kadar mühlet verir, temizlenince üçüncü talakı da verir. Sonra kadın bir hayız daha iddet bekler, ondan sonra isterse başka kocaya gider. *" İbnü Sirin'den: "Kadını, temiz haldeyken cima etmeyerek ve hamile olmadığı belirlenmiş durumda boşar." Hasan ve İbnü Sirin'den: "Allah'ın emrettiği gibi iddetinin önünde" boşar. Allah'ın zikrettiği iddetin dışında gerek bir, gerek iki, gerek üç talakla boşamak mekruh olur." Görülüyor ki, bütün bu rivayetler, hayzın geçmesi gözetilerek ondan sonra "Cima etmeden temiz olarak" boşamak mânâsında birleşmiş bulunuyorlar. Bununla beraber Mâliki ve Şâfiî bunlardan, iddet müddetinin temizlik olduğu sonucunu çıkarmışlar, Hanefi imamları ise onun hayz olduğunu beyan etmişlerdir. Bundan dolayı iddet, temizliktir diyenler sebebiyle "temizlik vaktinde" demeyi daha doğru bularak bu anlamı tercih etmişlerdir. İlk bakışta bu ifade uygun gibi görünürse de bundan "cimanın olmaması" kaydını çıkarmak müşkildir. Bu anlam, "De ki: O, bir ezadır. Ay halinde olan kadınlardan uzak durun. Temizleninceye kadar onlara yaklaşmayın.." (Bakara, 2/222) emri gereğince temizliğe girinceye kadar hayzın hükmüdür. Temizliğe kadar sayıp beklemek temizliğin değil, tabii olarak ve şeriate göre hayzın gereğidir. O halde iddetin temizlik değil, hayız olması lazım gelir. Temizlik iddetin esası değil, gayesidir. de ittifakla kasdedilen temizlik, iddetin kendisi değil, önünde gayesi olması itibarıyladır. ile beraber tamamından Lazımi mânâ olarak sabittir. Hayız müddetinin başlıca iki unsuru vardır. Birisi cimada bulunmamak, diğeri de önünde temizliğe kavuşmaktır. İşte kasdedilen mânâ da kadını, bekleme müddeti olan hayzı bitirip, temizlik vaktine girmişken, cimada bulunulmadığı takdirde boşamak olduğundan "cima etmeden temiz olarak" denilmekle bu iki unsurun ikisinin de kasdedilmiş olduğuna tenbih edildiği gibi "iddetlerinin önünde" ifadesiyle de bu anlatılmıştır. Bu mânânın anlaşılması için "lâm"ın mânâlarındaki ihtimallere de dikkat etmek gerekmektedir. Bu lâm, ta'lil, akibet, tevkıt yahut da sıla için olabilir. Ta'lil için olursa, beklediklerinden dolayı yani sayılı hayız günlerini bitirip temizlenmişken zevciyyet muamelesinin istenilmemesinden dolayı boşayınız demek olur. Akıbet mânâsına alınırsa, hayızlarının sonunda boşayınız anlamına gelir. "Geçen on (gün) içinde" gibi vakitle ilgili olursa temizlik vaktinde demek doğru görünürse de, hayız vaktinde demek doğru değildir. Esasen "Hayızları bittiği zaman" demek gerekmektedir. İddet lafzı, hayız müddetinin tamamını içine alır. İhsâ (saymak) emrinde de buna işaret vardır. Bunun için müfessirlerin bir kısmı, "İddetlerinin beklemek" diye bir muzaf takdirini göstermişlerdir. de böyle demektir. Burada zikredilen "kubül" ve "istikbâl"in hayızdan önce de sonra da olması doğrudur. *Zemahşerî gibi bazıları da müteallak takdiriyle hal yapmışlardır ki,bu durumda "lâm"ın tevkit veya sıla mânâlarına gelme ihtimâli vardır. Buna göre iddetlerini veya iddet vakitlerini karşılarlarken mânâsını ifade edip, bekleyecekleri hayızdan önceki temizlikleri halinde verilen talakın da sünnete uygun olduğunu ve iddetin hayız ile başlayacağını gösterir. Cima etmemek kaydının gerekli olduğu bilhassa hadisle beyan buyurulmuştur. Buharî ve diğerleri şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir. "İbnü Ömer (r.a) karısını hayızlı iken boşamıştı. Hz. Ömer bunu Resulullah'a söyledi, Resulullah da ona kızdı, sonra da dedi ki: "O kadına dönsün, sonra onu temizlenip peşinden bir hayız daha görüp temizlenene kadar tutsun. O zaman yine boşaması gerekirse, onu, temiz olduğu halde dokunmadan önce (İbnü Mâce'nin rivayetinde "cima'da bulunmadan önce" boşasın. İşte Allah'ın emrettiği iddet budur." İbnü Ömer'in bu boşamasını Talak Sûresi'nin inişine sebeb olarak gösterenler olmuşsa da rivayetin tarzından da anlaşıldığına göre bu hadise, sûrenin inişinden sonra meydana gelmiş göründüğünden doğrusu, sûrenin iniş sebebi değil, belki bu hadis ile tefsirine sebeb olmuştur. *İşte kadınları boşadığınız zaman böyle iddetlerini gözeterek temiz olduklarında dokunmaksızın boşayın ve iddeti sayın yani yazıp eksiksiz olarak tamamiyle sayın. Bakara Sûresi'nde geçen "Boşanmış kadınlar, bizzat kendileri üç aybaşı hali veya üç temizlik müddeti beklerler..." (Bakara, 2/228) âyeti gereğince boşanmış kadınların iddet müddeti tam üç yani üç âdet beklemeleridir. Bu iddeti saymada geriye dönüşün mümkün olmasına, nafaka ve ikâmet esnasında talakı, temiz zamanlara dağıtmaya riâyet gibi bir takım faydaları vardır. Ve Rabbiniz Allah'tan korkun yani sizi erkek, onları kadın yaratmış ve sizleri yetiştirip nikah nimetine ve boşama selahiyyetine nail etmiş olan Rabbinizin azabından korkun da emirlerine dikkat edin, iddeti ne eksik sayın ne de uzatın. Gerek boşamada gerekse iddette kadınları zarara sokmaya kalkışmayın. Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın. O boşayıp da iddet bekletmekte olduğunuz kadınları evlerinden hiçbir sebeple çıkarmayın. Bu evler, boşanıncaya kadar onların kocalarıyla ikâmet ettikleri meskenleridir. *Çıkarmanın nehyedilmesinden anlaşıldığı gibi evlerin, erkeklere ait olmakla beraber "o kadınların evleri" şeklinde kadınlara muzaf kılınması, iddetleri sona erinceye kadar boşanmış kadınların da kendi mülkleri gibi onlarda oturma haklarının bulunduğunu beyan ederek çıkarma yasağını tekid etmektedir. Şu halde evin ödünç veya kiralık olup da asıl sahibine teslimi gerekiyorsa bu durumda da kocaların onlara kiralama veya satın alma yahut da başka bir yolla mesken tedarik etmeleri lazımdır. Âyette yer alan "Onları çıkarmayın." nehyinin bağlantısız olarak bir taraftan Allah'tan korkmayı beyan etmesi, bir taraftan da başlangıç cümlesi halinde getirilmesi, bunun müstakil olarak istenilmiş olduğunu yeniden hissettirmek suretiyle önemini göstermektedir. Burada iddetten asıl maksadın nesebin ve kadınların korunması hususlarına diyaneten olduğu gibi hukuken ve kazaen dahi itina gösterme hikmeti vardır. Çıkarmayın demek, gadab, nefret veya darlığa binaen mesken ihtiyacı yahut sırf düşüncesizlik gibi bir sebeble çıkarıvermekten mantık yönüyle nehyedildiği gibi kendiliklerinden çıkıp gitmelerine izin vermeyin mânâsını da içine almaktadır. Çünkü onların, izin verilse bile çıkıp gitmelerinin caiz olmadığı şu hususla anlatılmaktadır. Onlar da çıkmasınlar, yahut çıkmazlar. Bu sıga, hem nehy-i gaib müennes, çoğul, hem de fiil-i muzari nefy-i istikbal müennes çoğul olabileceğinden nehye de, nefye de ihtimali vardır. Böyle nefiy (olumsuzluk) şekliyle yapılan nehiyin, açık nehiyden daha fasih olduğu da bilinmektedir. Yani kocaları izin verse bile bir zaruret olmadıkça çıkmaları, haramdır. Çıkmamalıdırlar ve çıkmazlar. Apaçık bir edebsizlik yapmaları hali bir yana, geçimsizlik ve dikbaşlılık yapıp da ihtiyaçları yok iken çıkıp gitmeleridir ki bu durumda başka bir kabahat yapmamış olsalar bile kendiliklerinden çıkmakla fahiş bir terbiyesizlik yapmış olurlar. Bu istisnanın "çıkmasınlar" ifadesine bağlanması daha doğrudur. Ancak yukarısına veya her ikisine bağlanma ihtimali de vardır. Çıkmaya bağlandığı takdirde dikbaşlılıkla çıkmanın sanki açık bir fuhuş gibi aşırı bir kötülük olacağını göstermekle yasaklamada mübalağa ifade eder ki İbnü Ömer. Süddi, İbnü Sâib ve Nehaî'den rivayet edilen de budur. Ebu Hanife de bu görüştedir. Çıkıp giderlerse iddet hakkından kurtulmuş olmazlarsa da, ev ve nafaka hakları düşer. Çıkarmaya bağlandığı takdirde ise, açık fahişelik, zina, hırsızlık su-i kast gibi bariz bir hıyanet, bir isyan ve hatta ağır sövüp soyma gibi fahiş eziyyetlerin olması düşünülmektedir. Böyle açık bir fenalığa giriştikleri görüldüğü vakit, çıkarılmaları, ihrac nehyinden istisna edilmiş olur. Bu takdirde fahişe tabirinde ilk akla gelen mânâ, zinadır. Katade, Hasen, Şa'bi, Zeyd b. Eslem, Dahhâk, İkrime, Hammad ve Leys'ten rivayet edilen ve İbnü Mes'ud ile İbnü Abbas'ın görüşü olduğu ileri sürülen de budur. *Ebu Yusuf da bu görüşü tercih etmiştir. Denilmiştir ki: bu takdirde haddin (cezanın) yerine getirilmesi için çıkarılırlar. Bazıları da bunun, gerek koca ve gerek akrabasına karşı fahiş sözlerle ağzını bozmak mânâsına geldiğini İbnü Abbas'tan rivayet etmişlerdi. Said b. Müseyyeb'ten nakledildiğine göre fahişe, her günaha denilmektedir. Bundan dolayı bazıları, bunun cezayı gerektiren zina, hırsızlık ve bunların dışında her günahı kapsayarak istisnanın tamamına bağlı olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir. Taberi de bu görüşü benimseyerek demiştir ki: "Bence doğru olan, burada fahişenin günah olduğunu ileri sürenlerin görüşüdür. Çünkü fahişe, haddini aşmış olan her çirkin iş demektir. Binaenaleyh zina, hırsızlık, aile fertlerine eziyet ve iddet beklemesi gereken evden çıkıp gitmek gibi işlerden her hangi birisini kadın iddet içinde yaparsa, bu durumda kocası onu evden çıkarabilir." Bu istisnanın, yukarıdaki "Onları boşayın." emrine bağlanma ihtimali de yok değildir. "Onları çıkarmayın." Cümlesinin yukarıda geçen Allah'tan korkma hükmünü açıklaması itibariyle herhangi bir yere bağlanmamasından dolayı buna engel de olmaz. Bu durumda mânâ şöyle olur: Bu emirleri ve nehiyleri gözeterek boşayın, ancak boşadığınız takdirde o kadınlar açık bir fuhş ve ahlâksızlığa düşecek olurlarsa başka. O takdirde iddetlerini gözeterek dahi boşamak istemeyin. Müfessirler, âyetteki istisnanın bu şekilde bir bağlanma ihtimali olduğunu söylememişlerse de, yukarıda İbnü Hacer'den nakledildiği üzere boşandığı takdirde ahlâksızlık korkusu ortaya çıkan ve boşanmadığı takdirde mazbut kalacak olan kadını boşamamak tavsiye edilmiş ve bu bir hadisle de delillendirilmiştir. Ebu Davud ve Nesai'nin İbnü Abbas'tan yaptıkları rivayete göre: "Bir adam Resulullah'a gelmiş, "Benim bir karım var "El uzatanın elini geri çevirmez." demiş. Resulullah da, "Onu boşa!" buyurmuş, adam da "Korkarım gönlüm ardında kalır, sabredemem." diye karşılık vermiş. Bunun üzerine Resulullah "Öyle ise onu sıkı tut." buyurmuş." Nesâi bu hadisin merfu olmayıp mürsel olduğunu söylemiştir. Yani İbnü Abbas bunu Resulullah'tan bizzat dinlememiş, vasıta ile işitmiştir. Ancak, kendi işitmiş kadar kuvvetli olduğuna itimadından dolayı vasıtayı açıklamayıp, merfu gibi nakletmiştir. Böyle sahabe mürselleriyle merfu hadis gibi amel etmek ittifakla caiz olduğundan buradan şu hükümler çıkarılmıştır: Birincisi, iffetli olmayan bir kadını boşama emri. İkincisi, zahiri duruma nazaran boşandığı takdirde ahlâksızlık korkusu bulunup, ancak boşanmadığı zaman böyle bir korkudan uzak tutma imkanı olursa boşamayıp sıkı tutma emridir. *Bu iki hususdan delalet yoluyla bir hüküm daha anlaşılmış olur ki o da şudur: İffetli olan bir kadının, boşandığı takdirde ihtiyaç sebebiyle ahlâksızlığa düşeceği anlaşılırsa, onu boşamak günahtır. İşte bu istisnanın yukarıya da bağlanması ihtimalinde âyet, o hadisten çıkarılan hükümleri de ifade etmiş olacaktır. *Ve işte bunlar, talak hakkındaki bu emirler ve bu nehiylerle meşru kılınan ve öğretilen hükümler Allah'ın hududlarıdır. Allah'ın kulları için koyduğu sınırlardır ve her kim Allah'ın koyduğu sınırlara tecavüz ederse yani bu hükümlerden bir şey ihlal ederse muhakkak nefsine zulmetmiş olur, kendisine dünyevî, uhrevî zarar vermiş olur bilmezsin belki Allah ondan sonra bir emir ihdas eder, o haddi aşmanın arkasından bir hadise, bir iş çıkarır, kalbini çevirir, bir takım meşakkatler, ızdıraplar verir, yaptığın zulme, haddini aşarak verdiğin talaka pişman olursun, dönmek istersin, iş işten geçmiş bulunduğu için geri dönemez, telâfi edemezsin, perişan olur, zararını ve vebalini kendin çekersin. Nitekim "Kimse yarın ne kazanacağını bilemez." (Lokman, 31/34) âyetinde de bu durum açıkça ifade edilmektedir. Onun için her hangi bir sebeble eşini boşayacak olan kimse öfkeyle her şeyi kesip atıvermemeli, ilerisini hesaba katmalı da Allah'ın bu emir ve nehiylerle tayin ettiği sınırını aşmamalı, önce iddetini gözeterek temiz bir halde talak vermeli ve iddeti saymalıdır. Şayet ayrılmak gerekirse bununla hem maksad hasıl olur, hem de bir tecrübeye imkan bırakılarak ruhi görüntüleri seyretmeye, düşünüp uyanmaya ve pişmanlık duyulursa geri dönmeye fırsat tanınmış olur. Çünkü üçe ulaşmadıkça öyle açık bir boşama ric'i olacağından hükmü ilerde geleceği gibi iddetin sonun kadar seçmeli olup istenildiğinde geri dönebilmek, olmazsa ayrılmaktır. Bu hikmetlerden dolayı haddi aşmaksızın iddetlerine karşı böyle bir talakla boşayın, iddeti zabtedip sayın ve Allah'tan korkup takva ile hareket edin. Onları evlerinden çıkarmayın, onlar da çıkmasınlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *EY PEYGAMBER! Kadınları boşaniyetlendiğinizde, 1 onlar için belirlenmiş iddeti gözetecek şekilde boşayın 2 ve süreyi dikkatlice hesaplayın ve Allah'a, Rabbinize karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincinde olun. Onları evlerinizden kovmayın 3 ve açıkça hayasız davranışlarda bulunmadıkça 4 onlar ayrılmazorunda bırakılmasın. 5 Bunlar, Allah'ın koyduğu sınırlardır; ve kim Allah tarafından konulan sınırları aşarsa, aslında kendisine karşı haksızlık etmiş olur: ey insan, sen onu bilmezsin, ama, o ihlalden sonra Allah, yeniden bazı şeylerin meydana gelmesini sağlayabilir. 6 * DİPNOTLAR : -------------- *1)Çoğul hitap kalıbının kullanılması, bütün bir topluma seslenildiğini göstermektedir. *2)Bkz. 2:228 ve ilgili notlar, özellikle not 215. Büyük hukukçuların çoğunluğu, boşamanın kesin ve geri-dönülmez olması için gerekli olan üç duyurunun (karş. 2:229'un ilk paragrafı), kocaya kararını yeniden gözden geçirebileceği bir zamanın tanınması ve böylece sonradan pişman olacağı acele bir karar almasına engel olunması amacıyla tek tek yapılması, yani üç aylık bekleme-dönemine yayılacak şekilde yapılması gerektiği görüşündedirler. Bu hüküm, Hz. Peygamber'in meşhur bir Hadisine de uygun düşmektedir: “Allah katında izin verilen fiillerin en çirkini (ebğadu'l-halâl) boşamadır” (Abdullah b. Ömer'den naklen Ebû Dâvûd). Başka bir deyişle, boşama, zorunlu bir meşruiyet hali olup ancak başka hiçbir şeyin evliliği çekilmez olmaktan kurtaramayacağı hallerde başvurulabilir. *3)Yani, iddet süresince. Aşağıda 6. notta gösterildiği gibi, bu süre zarfında koca, karısının geçimini evli olduğu zamanki hayat standartlarını koruyacak şekilde sağlamakla yükümlüdür. *4)Mesela, kocalarının onların hayatlarını idameyi teminden vazgeçmeleri suretiyle. (Bu özel talimat, boşanan bir kadının evini kendi iradesi ile terk etmesinin yasak olduğunu göstermez.) *5)Yasal olarak kadının ancak böyle bir durumda koca evinden çıkarılabileceğini îmaen. Fâhişe (“hayasızca davranışlar”) terimi konusunda bkz. sure 4, not 14. *6)İbni ‘Abbâs'a (Râzî'den naklen) ve öteki birçok otoriteye göre (bkz. İbni Kesîr) bu ifade, boşanma kesinleşmeden önce, bir uzlaşmanın ve bu nedenle evlilik ilişkisinin devamının mümkün olduğuna işarettir (bkz. 2. sure 228. ayetin ikinci bölümü ve 229. ayetin ilk paragrafı). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *65-ET-TALAK SURESİ *Bu mübarek süre, El-İnsan süresinden sonra Medine-i Münevvere'de nazil olmuştur. On iki âyet-i kerîmeyi kapsamaktadır. Bundan evvelki Tegabün süresinde bâzı eşlerin fitne ve düşman olduğu bildirilmişti, böyle bir içtimaî durum ise, bazen boşanmaya sebebiyet vereceği için bu mübarek sürede de talâka ve (boşanmaya) ve aile münasebetine nasıl güzel bir biçimde son verilmesine ait hükümler bildirilmiş, bu münasebetle de kendisine "Talak Süresi" adı verilmiştir. *'Bu mübarek süresinin başlıca içerdiği konular şunlardır:' 1. Boşanacak kadınların hangi müddet ve şartlar dairesinde boşanmasını ihtar. 2. Boşanma iddeti sona erince yapılacak muamelenin neden ibaret olacağını ve Allah'tan korkmanın ve tevekkülün lüzumunu beyan. 3. Hayz görmekte olan, hayzdan kesilen ve henüz hayz görmeğe başlamamış olan kadınların iddet müddetini ve ikametgahlarım belirleme ve hak ettikleri ücretlerin kendilerine verilmesine tembih ve herkesin hâline göre, nafaka vermekle mükellef olduğunu tebliğ. 4. Allah'ın koyduğu sınırlara tecavüzün gerektireceği cezaları ihtar ve tarihî misallere işaret ve mümin, takva sahibi zatlara da nail olacakları mükâfatları müjdelemek. 5. Gökleri ve yerleri yaratan Yüce Yaratıcının kutsal vasıflarım beyan ile uyanmak için nazar-ı dikkatleri çekmek ve dinî hükümlere uymanın gereğine işaret. *1. Ey Peygamber!. Kadınları boyadığınız vakit hemen iddetlerinden sayılacak bir zamanda boşayın ve iddeti sayın ve Rab'biniz olan Allah'tan korkun ve onları evlerinden çıkarmayın ve kendileri de çıkmasınlar. Meğer ki, apaçık bir kötülük, -meydana- getirmiş olsunlar ve işte bunlar, Allah'ın tâyin ettiği huduttur. Ve her kim Allah'ın hududuna tecavüz ederse, mutlaka kendi nefsine zul-metmiş olur. Bilmezsin, olabilir ki: Allah, ondan sonra bir iş vücuda getirir. *1. Bu mübarek âyetler, boşanacak kadınların iddete başlayabilecekleri bir zamandan itibaren boşanmalarını ve pek fahiş ahlâksızlıkta bulunmayan kadınların boşanmaya ait iddet müddetini bulundukları hanelerinde ikmal etmelerini emrediyor. Bu konudaki ilâhî hududa riâyet etmeyenlerin kendi nefislerine zulmetmiş olacakları ve boşanma hâdisesi neticesinde hayırlı bir işin meydana getirilebileceğini ihtar buyuruyor. İddeti bitmek üzere olan boşanmış karıların ya güzelce bir geri dönme ile eşlikte tutulmasını veya onların güzelce bir tarzda bırakılmalarını ve geri dönüş yapıldığı takdirde uygun iki kimsenin şahit tutulmasını tavsiye ediyor ve bu hususta ehl-i imâna nasihat veriyor. Takva sahipleri bir kurtuluş çaresi bulunacağını ve ümitli olmadıkları bir taraftan rızıklandırılacaklarını müjdeliyor. Allâh-ü Teâlâ'ya tevekkülün ehemmiyetine ve O Yüce Yaratıcının tasarrufatındaki hikmet ve faydaya işaret buyurulmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ey Peygamber) Ey Ümmetinin rehberi, önderi olan Yüce Resul (kadınları boşadığınız vakit) Onları boşamaya niyet ettiğiniz takdirde (hemen iddetlerinden sayılacak bir zamanda boşayın) iddet müddeti uzayarak fazla zarar görmesinler, (ve iddeti sayın) Güzelce dikkat edin, iddetin başladığı ve son bulduğu vakti bilin, bu esnada gözetilmesi gereken hukuku korumaya çalışın ve ( Rabbiniz olan Allah'tan korkun) iddetin uzamasına sebebiyet verip boşanan kadınları zarara sokmayın, bu hususta da ilâhî emre muhalefetten sakının, (ve onları evlerinden çıkarmayın) Yâni: O boşanan kadınları, boşanmalarından evvel ikâmet ettikleri hanelerde yine iddet müddetince ikâmette bulundurun, onları kızarak veya şahsî bir menfaat hissesine kapılarak ikametgâhlarından hemen atmayın (ve kendileri de sıkmasınlar) o boşanan kadınların iddetleri devam ettikçe o ikâmetgâhlarından çıkmaları caiz olmaz, isterse, kendilerini boşamış olan kocaları çıkmalarına müsaade etsinler. Çünkü bu çıkmaya müsaade, onları çıkarma hükmündedir. *Bununla beraber söyle de denilmiştir ki: Bu kadınlar kendi kendilerine çıkamazlar fakat çıkmaları hususunda ittifak bulunursa, yâni: Kendilerini boşamış olan kocaları onların kendi arzuları ile çıkmalarına muvafakat ederlerse bu çıkmak caiz olur. Çünkü bu hak, ikisinden başkasına ait değildir. Fakat söyle de denilmektedir: Kocaları izin verse de o kadınlar hanelerinden ne gündüzleri ve ne de geceleri çıkamazlar, o hanelerde iddet müddetince ikâmet etmeleri, bir serî haktır, izin ile düşmez, çıkmaları haramdır, çıkınca iddetleri son bulmaz. Tefsîr-i Ebissuut ve Tefsîr-ül'meragî. *(Meğer ki: Apaçık bir kötülük) meydana (getirmiş olsunlar) meselâ haddi icabeden zina gibi, hırsızlık gibi f âh i; bir rezillikte bulunsun veya kocalarına galip gelip eza ve cefaya devam etsinler, o takdirde onların o kötü tavır ve ahlâklarından dolayı o ikâmetgâhlarından çıkarılmaları caiz olur. (Ve iste bunlar) Bu beyan olunan hükümler, iddete riâyet, takva ile vasıflanma, boşanmış kadınların hanelerinde ikâmet etmeleri (Allah'ın tâyin ettiği huduttur) kendilerine muhalefet edilmemesi icabeden s er'i hükümlerdendir, (ve her kim Allah'ın hududuna tecâvüz ederse) O'nun ilâhî hükümlerine muhalefete cür'et gösterirse (mutlaka kendi nefsine zulmetmiş olur) kendi sahsım zarara sokmuş, azabı hak ettirmiş bulunur. (Bilmezsin) Önceden takdir edemezsin (olabilir ki: Allah ondan sonra) öyle boşanmanın, bâzı düşmanlıkların meydana gelmesini müteakip (bir is vücuda getirir) kalplerdeki düşmanlığı, sevgiye dönüştürür, bunun neticesinde geri dönme tarafı tercih edilerek tekrar karı kocalık vücuda gelmiş olabilir. Artık fazla ümitsizlik ve kedere düşmemelidir.